Another Window of Oportunity
by laumae
Summary: Sam and Jack are in the 'loop'. First Chapter rewritten, thank goodness, took me long enough to get rid of that horrible oz conversation. Only a thirteen yr old girl can write like that.The end is here, and thanks all for reading
1. Default Chapter

Another Window Of Opportunity, p2. 

Jack walked out of the commissary.

Daniel looked at Sam questioningly.

"Is everything ok, Sam."

"We're just tired. We've been stuck in the same day for months now. It's just go go go; the latin never stops. Col. O'Neill is worn out, his brain can't handle it." She paused, and glanced at Daniel. His face was a picture of confusion. She smiled ruefully. "Sorry Daniel, I need a break too." Being too thrown off to say anything coherent in return, Daniel gave up and decided to finish his coffee instead.

Sam walked out of the room, following Jack's example. She wasn't sure what to do, but attending the briefing was definitely not on the list. As for Janet's exam, well too much time with your best friend is. . . tiring, especially when she is doing tests on you.

Sam headed for O'Neill's office. She knew that he wouldn't be there, but she had a plan. She was going to have some fun, some REAL fun.

Sam turned into his office and a bright blue box reading, "I love woo." greeted her. Jack looked up, and thrust the box under the desk.

"Aren't you supposed to knock?" He asked guiltily.

"When did you start hiding things?" Sam returned in her own defense.

"I'm only hiding it from you." Jack quipped, Sam broke the mood and started laughing.

"Carter, I've decided not to attend the meeting today, not to get poked and prodded by Dr. Evil needle, and not to practice my Latin." He paused and pondered as to what he should say next, " As your CO I need to know, will you fight this battle with me?" He said in mock seriousness.

"Yes, sir!" She said with a salute. "Now what?"

"Let's go ice skating with Cass."

"Sir, its summer."

"Indoor rink."

"How are we going to explain how we got off work and her mom didn't?"

"Don't know, but we can wing it. C'mon Carter, live a little, we can always try again." He said with his cutest persuasice face.

"Alright, sir, but next time I get to pick."

"Ya'sureya'betcha'." He said leading her out of his office. They slipped into the elevator, and stealthily pushed the ground floor button. Nine floors left to go, General Hammond stepped into the elevator with them.

"Good morning Colonel, Major." He nodded to both in turn.

"Good morning, sir." She said a bit too nervously.

"Don't forget about the meeting today." He said complacently.

"Of course, sir." She said.

"See ya' then, bye." He said stepping out of the elevator just as he had stepped in.

"Bye George." O'Neill said. He must be in a good mood, Jack thought to himself, he didn't bat an eye at being called by his first name.

"What's with the General this morning? He didn't even budge when you called him George!" Sam said suspiciously.

"Maybe his granddaughter lost a tooth?" Jack guessed.

Sam looked at him doubtfully.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently.

"Uh huh." she said smiling wide. Jack feigned a hurt expression.

"I'm gonna tell Cassie on you." He said childishly sticking his tongue out.

"You do that, sir, but I promise she'll side with me." She said matter-of-factly.

"Carter? I know no one will remember this, but are you feeling all right? Cassie always sides with me. I'm her favorite." Jack shrugged.

"Really? I happen to disagree with you, because Cassie and I both know that girls are always right." O'Neill just rolled his eyes. "You're not right any more than boys. Well maybe _you_ are, but girls in general aren't."

"You're just jealous, because I'm smarter than you." She said rubbing it in his face.

"Hey, but we're both just as good-looking." Jack pointed out.

"That's true sir, but you are definitely more strategic than I am." She conceded that.

"Don't sell yourself short, Carter. I'm sure your strategies off the battle field are fine." He teased.

"Well, they're certainly better than your plans for the future." She returned, as the door opened. They hopped off the elevator, and signed themselves out. The opressive summer heat hit them, and the decision of who would be driving was fast upon them.

"So, Carter are we taking your car or mine?"

"Yours, it may be a truck but it is larger. We'll put Cassie in the middle."

"Sounds good to me."

"Can we stop by my house; I have to get my skates?"

"Sure, no problem." Jack said , getting in, and turning on the AC. Sam jumped in on the other side, and buckled up.

When they had cleared the first gate, Jack nonchalantly asked, "So what's wrong with a white picket fence, and an isolated cabin in the mountains?"

"Sir?" Carter asked, totally lost as to where this came from.

"You said I didn't have a good plan for my life. Well, what do you have against the familly life? The white picket fence, ya know." Jack said paying a little too much attention to his driving.

She thought for a moment. "Nothing, sir." She said quietly. She looked at her hands which nervously sat in her lap. "It sounds perfect." She mumbled, looking out the window. Her feeble attempt at hiding her answer failed terribly.

"You should give it a try when you get the chance." Jack said as they came to a red light. She turned her eyesto him, and he caught her sight with his intense glance. "That'll always be open to you, Carter." He said as the light struck green. Sam blushed miserably. The possibilities of what could be rolled through her mind, again. She sighed despondently. Jack reached over andbrushed her twitching hands. "Don't give up hope Dorothy. Your emerald city is just around the corner." They spent the rest of the car ride in silence; finally they pulled up to Carter's home.

"Come on in, sir, it's not much, but this is my home." Sam said walking up to her house and unlocking the door. She opened it for him, and Jack stepped through the door to find himself inside a pristine home withsmall little trinkets todecorate and not many of those, but it had a Carter-like feel none the less. "Haven't had a lot of time to decorate, but oh well." She said marching into her room and shuffling through a closet.

"No, I like it. It is very simple." Jack said trying to be helpful, coming into the doorway of her room. He paused uncomfortably.

"Thanks, sir." she said giggling, she looked behind her, "Come on in sir." She said casually. "I'm having some trouble finding them. I don't usually look for my iceskates in the summer." She bantered.

Jack looked around her sparse room. Simple was good, but her bedroom was simply baren.

She pulled out her skates from the back of her closet and motioned for them to go.

When they got to the Fraiser's home they found something unexpected.


	2. Cassie's surprise

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p3  
  
Author: Laumae  
  
Email:   
  
Category/Pairings: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor.  
  
Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, any ep relating to S/j Ship  
  
Season: 4  
  
Sequel: Another window of oportunity   
  
Rating: g  
  
Content Warnings: none.   
  
Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.  
  
Archive: Fitr, maybe , maybe   
  
Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism. And of course I love praise. I greatly apologize to all who read my first part in this. The Oz thing needed help.  
  
Last time on AWOO. . .  
  
When they got to Fraiser's home they found something unexpected..   
  
Knock   
  
Cassie jumped. She grabbed the box and threw it under the sink.  
  
"Dominick hide!" She whispered. He slipped behind the bathroom door. What was she going to do with her hair! It was still wet! She was not expecting company. "Oh man! Who could it be?" Cassie pondered, still disturbed at being interrupted.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
She reached for the door handle. Please not Jack, Pleeeeaaaase not Jack. She hoped silently.  
  
"Hey Cass, watch ya -" He stopped noticing her hair.   
  
"Hi Jack." Sam came walking up with skates in her hand. Cassie cringed.  
  
"Hey-" Sam started, then she saw the hair.  
  
"Uhh, I can explain.?" She sort of said/asked.  
  
"Yeah, well you're gonna have too. Janet is not going to be pleased." Jack stepped around Cassie and into the living room. He could smell Cologne in the air. "Cass, who's here with you?"  
  
This was not Cassie's preferred way of rebelling. If only Jack hadn't come, Sam would keep the secret, but Jack. . .   
  
Dominick stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Young man please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this? Her mom is going to freak, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with her." Jack warned the younger person.  
  
"No sir, in fact I told her she should've asked her mom." Dominick said fearfully.  
  
"Oh come on I am not going to eat any one. Even if you did dye it. It isn't a life or death situation. . . but. . . Cass what in the world inspired you to do it, and that colors?!" He asked still dumbfounded that the little girl he held so dear to his heart was choosing to rebell.  
  
Sam just stood silently by the door. She did not want to have to tell the Colonel what she thought of the hair. She thought it looked great, and was a nice sign that Cass was fitting in at school, even if it wasn't the best way to do it. Col. O'Neill did not see it this way.  
  
"Jack, I wanted to do something on my own for once. I have to ask Mom about everything, and I just wanted to do this by myself, and besides what is so wrong about blonde? At least I didn't die it blue."  
  
"Cassie?!! Your mom will be furious!"  
  
"Uh, I am gonna leave now." Dominick said leaving quietly.  
  
Sam moved out of the way.  
  
"C'mon Sam stick up for me a little. What do you think of my hair? Surely you can calm Jack down." Cassie pleaded.  
  
"Sir, I think it is great that Cass is fitting in. I don't exactly like that she went behind her mom's back on this, but there are worse ways to rebel. At least she chose this one, and the color isn't all that bad either. I think that it is good that she can think for herself now." Sam said quietly. Jack did calm down.  
  
"Ok, Cass I won't tell your mom, but please tell me it isn't permanent?" Now it was Jack's turn to plead. Cassie looked down, not willing to meat Jack's eyes. He simply shook his head. He sincerely hoped that this blonde did NOT have more fun."All right, anyway, Carter and myself are going to that indoor skating rink over on 23rd, and we were wondering if you wished to come. It could be fun, and we'll even let you blow dry your hair before we leave." Jack was trying to be gracious, and silly in his own Jack-like way.  
  
"I'll go, sounds great. I'm sorry about the hair, but I like it. Mom won't be too angry." Then she mumbled, "I hope." While Cassie was blow drying her hair, the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" Sam answered the phone.  
  
"Thank god Sam, I have been looking all over for you." It was Janet, she had heard that Sam didn't show up at the meeting, and since Sam was on base that morning she had gotten worried.  
  
"Hi Janet."  
  
"Where were you? The General has been looking all over for you. You should have seen Daniel's face when he came and told me. I have never seen any man so confused before. He tried to explain about something that happened this morning, but you know how he is. Any way, Hammond is stark raving mad, so I suggest that you get back here immediately."  
  
"Janet, I don't have my car with me, so that might be kind of difficult."  
  
"How'd you get to my house then-" The line went dead, Sam turned around to see Jack holding the cord.  
  
"Colonel! What did you do that for?" Sam asked smiling.  
  
"You were about to screw up my plan, what was I to do?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, sit like the good little soldier you supposedly are, and wait until I hang up, then grab Cassie and myself and run to the skating rink before Janet can get here. Which since the base is thirty minutes away that shouldn't be a problem now should it, oh obedient soldier?" Sam asked just as silly.   
  
"I would like to clear up one of your misconceptions. I have never claimed to be an obedient or good little soldier. I would prefer it if you would refrain from such titles. It would mar my reputation." He explained looking hurt.  
  
"Which reputation would that be sir?" Cassie finished blow drying her hair, and came out to meet the secret couple, who had a non-existent relationship.  
  
"Let's blow this joint." Jack said mocking kids from his generation.  
  
"Sorry sir, forgot the c4." Sam said laughing. Cassie smiled.  
  
They were all on the ice, having a blast. Sam hadn't been very good at ice skating when she was younger, she always had had her face in a book studying all of her youth, but since she had grown up, she had learned a thing or two. You can't live in Colorado springs and not ice skate.  
  
Sam would purposely trip Jack who would trip her back, then one of them would pick up Cassie, to help her avoid the impending doom.   
  
From anyone watching, it would have looked like a happy family. A Mom, Dad, and daughter. They skated till they wore themselves out. It was about 4:00 when they left the rink to get something to eat. Cassie said she would call home to let her mom know, but Sam and Jack quickly stopped her.  
  
"Why can't I call my mom?" She asked detecting a hidden secret that she had to know about.  
  
"Well, Cass, we aren't exactly supposed to be out of . . . work. We kinda. . . skipped it today." Sam said nervously.  
  
"You played hooky!" And that is when it happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, that's just how I feel about it. What do you think." He dropped his spoon.  
  
"I think Cass has never played hooky." Jack mumbled. Daniel just stared incomprehensively.  
  
TBC 


	3. Escaping

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p4 Author: Laumae Email: Category/Pairings: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor. Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, any ep relating to S/j Ship Season: 4 Sequel: Another window of oportunity p3 Rating: g Content Warnings: The SFs over react Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc. Archive: Fitr, maybe , maybe Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism. And of course I love praise. hope you enjoy. note: not beta-d except by me.

Last time on AWOO. . .

"I think Cass has never played hooky." Jack mumbled. Daniel just stared incomprehensively.

"Ok, but what is that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked thinking his friend might be just a little insane.

Sam laughed, "Want to teach her today?" She asked Jack.

"Um, Sam we have a mission today." Daniel said getting even more confused.

"I could teach her but she'd never remember it, makes no difference." Jack said getting up and disposing of his fruit loops.

"You've lost me." Daniel said shaking his head.

"Should we?" Jack asked Sam nodding towards Daniel.

"If we shouldn't then we'll know not to do it next time." She shrugged and went on, " So, Daniel, you said you were lost, so I am going to explain. On the mission we are supposed to go on there will be a guy there who will make a time loop, and send me and Col. O'Neill back in time ten hours or so, and amazingly this time loop isn't stopping. So me and O'Neill are talking about our plans for the next ten hours."

"You are both insane, I'm gonna go tell Hammond." Daniel said getting up and walking out.

"Let's not do that again, sir." Sam suggested.

"Ya think?" Jack asked rhetorically. "C'mon Carter, let's get out of here before we have take a psych test." Jack got up , and started heading towards the elevator.

"Way ahead of you sir." Sam said jogging in front of him. They quickly got out of the mountain and not a moment too soon.  
Hammond had just sent Sfs to get them.

They got in Jack's car and sped away. "Where to now?" Sam asked looking behind them and seeing that they were being followed. "We're being followed sir."

"I see that." He got into town, and tried to loose them, " I have an idea." He said trying to get the SFs to stop following them.

"What is it?" Sam asked mildly worried. He pulled into his driveway about two minutes before the others would show up.

"Quickly run into my home." He said getting out and running. She followed not quite sure why.

He closed the door and locked it. "Sir, what is your plan?" Asked a very confused Carter.

"C'mere." He said holding his hands out to her. She took his hands hesitantly. He pulled her closer to himself, and started passionately kissing her.

She tried to pull away at first, but decided against it when her emotions started surging through her blood.

A knock came at the door, but Sam and Jack were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Eventually they started pounding on the door.

Thunk Thunk!

Sam heard the pounding and was startled, she broke the kiss, but remained in Jack's arms.

Suddenly they started trying to break the door down. Sam and Jack fled to his office where they could escape from the back yard.

"This confirms it, there has been a foothold situation and the Colonel and Major have been compromised. Time to move on to plan B. Termination." The lead SF called after 10 minutes of unresponsiveness from inside. 


	4. And we're running

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p5 Author: Laumae

Email: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor. Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, any ep relating to S/j Ship Season: 4

Sequel: Another window of oportunity p4 Rating: g

Content Warnings: none

Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.  
Archive: Fitr, maybe maybe Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism. And of course I love praise. hope you enjoy. note: not beta-d except by me.

"I knew it!" George wiped his brow. "Do what ever you have to, just get them back to the base." He said haning up.

Sam and Jack snuck out to the backyard. Jack had kept some untrimmed bushes, and they carefully maneuvered around them to keep from being spotted.

"Sir, one problem, once we get out of your backyard how are we going to get anywhere else,  
we don't have a car, and it's gotta be at least 95 degrees out here."

"I've got a few friends that can help out, don't worry about it Carter."

They got out of his backyard and into an ally. Jack looked around as if deciding where to go, they took a right down the ally, and came to the back of an apartment complex. Jack knocked on one of the doors, and a young nerdish college student came to the door.

"Jack! What are you doing here? You don't get tutored until Friday."

"Tutored?" Sam asked surprised. The kid looked at her and froze.

"Oh my word, you're. . . you're Major Sam Carter! Jack, you said you worked with her, but I thought you were just pulling my leg!"

"Hi, I guess." She said nervously.

"Jack do you know that she is the leading expert on theoretical astrophysics!" The kid asked dumbfounded.

"Carl, calm down, she's just Sam."

"Well, Sam it is an honor to meet you. I'm studying Astrophysics and I've always admired your work above all others." He said as formally as he could.

"Uh Thanks, Carl."

"Listen Carl, Carter and I are in a bit of trouble right now."

"Say no more, Jack, step inside." He said clearing the way into a dark apartment. There was equipment and books everywhere. Carl definitely had no friends. "What were you thinking of to get you out of this alleged trouble."

"Well I figured we could hide out here, if they come looking for us I'm sure there's some place we can get to where they won't find us."

"Sure, of course, stay as long as you like, I've got class in three hours, but I'll show you where to hide when I leave." Carl said hitting the books.

"You have a tutor!" Sam whispered.

Jack nodded.

"Why?"

"You are always going on about how things work, and I never understand any of it,  
so I got a tutor to help. Believe me it wasn't easy, I'm paying through the nose for this guy, he probably couldn't even live here except for me, but hey as long as it's working." Jack admitted.

"Sir you don't need to understand my explanations, I like you just the way you are,  
with all your silly antics." She smiled tenderly.

Carl sighed; they had an audience.

"Carl?" Jack questioned.

"Nothing Jack, uh I better leave for my class now. . . "

"but it's in three hours. . . " Jack shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, but I forgot to do some research at the library, so I gotta go. There's a crawl space under the apartment, you can get to it from the closet floor." He pointed to the closet, be safe you two. Don't worry Jack I won't charge you for this." He winked and took off.

"You know sir, it doesn't really matter if we get caught. It's just gonna start all over again."

"Carter, it's the principle of the thing, it's just not right."

Sam rolled her eyes.

They heard shouting outside. They crept into the closet and found the opening to the crawl space. They snuck in, and closed the opening behind them.

The men knocked for about ten minutes.

"I don't think any one's home", said a rough voice.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Said a squeeky voice. The lock rattled, and clicked.

"Don't mess anything up, just look for the aliens." 


	5. Keep RUNNING!

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p6 Author: Laumae

Email: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor. Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, any ep relating to S/j Ship Season: 4

Sequel: Another window of oportunity p5 Rating: g

Content Warnings: mild bad language

Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.  
Archive: Fitr, Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism. And of course I love praise. hope you enjoy. note: not beta-d except by me.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Said a squeeky voice. The lock rattled, and clicked.

"Don't mess anything up, just look for the aliens."

Sam could hear them moving around the small apartment. Why were they so bent on finding us, she asked herself. She knew what the mission was about and it wasn't all that important. She started to wonder what George was thinking, when she remembered how many times he was reluctant to believe in them. He was one overly paranoid General.

"Hey Simon check the closet!" Ordered the rough voice.

"Yes sir." Responded the squeaky one. Sam and Jack hid in the darkest corner of the crawl space. The closet door crept open, Simon shined a bright flashlight in the dark closet interior. "Part of the floor looks a little weird Major Sumner." Simon called to the rough voice.

"Let me see that!" Sumner pushed his way in. "There's a compartment under this floor"  
he growled.

Time was closing in, Sam and Jack did the only thing they could, they jumped out and screamed, "BOO!"

Sumner and Simon paused confused.

"What the?" Growled Sumner, but it was too late, Sam and Jack had run out, and quickly gotten pat the others in the room. " Darn those aliens!" Sumner said running after them.

Sam and Jack ran and ran and ran, finally they made it to the Fraiser house, with the scout party close on their tails. They took as many back roads as possible, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

They ran inside to Cassie and Dominick coloring her hair.

"Cassie, Janet is going to kill you, die it back brown." Jack ordered as he came in,  
and ran downstairs to Cassie's room.

"Jack? Sam? What's going on?" Cassie asked scared, they were not supposed to find out.

"We're hiding in your closet Cassie, lock the door!".

"Ok." Cassie said confused. She locked the front door, the Basement door, and her closet door.

"What's going on Cassie?" Dominic asked confused.

"I don't know, but it's really freaky, That's Sam and Jack two people mom works with,  
they shouldn't even be off of work today."

"Weird, so are you going to dye your hair back brown like he says?" Challenged Dominic.

"Psh, no way." She rolled her eyes. ( what a lovely attitude).

In a few seconds someone knocked on the door

"Is any one home?" A voice called from the front door, "Cassie, it's me Daniel."

"Daniel?" Cassie said opening the door. " Hi Daniel, what's going on?"

"Sam and Jack ran away from work today, I'm here to bring them back, they've got everyone worried, Hammond is calling it an alien invasion, anyway I need to get them back to the base before the other guys show up."

"Right, well here's the key to the basement and closet, hope you can get them back safely."

Daniel shook his head and blinked, " Cassie has your hair always been blond?"

Daniel got Sam and Jack out finally, and Sam persuaded Jack to just give up, it would be over in a little bit.

"Col. O'Neill, what the hell were you thinking!" Yelled General Hammond.

"Do you want the truth sir?"

"Of course I do!" He said getting even angrier.

"Well, sir Sam and I are stuck in some kind of alien loop thingy, and in about five seconds it's gonna loop again and all of this will be just a painful memory."

"Jack you better start talking straight or so help me I will ruing your career for this recklessness."

The klaxons rang, there was a bright flash and . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry Jack, that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked emphatically.

Jack dropped his spoon, " Ok, Carter new plan!" 


	6. Tim Planche

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p7 Author: Laumae

Email: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor. Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, any ep relating to S/j Ship Season: 4

Sequel: Another window of oportunity p6 Rating: g

Content Warnings: mild bad language

Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.  
Archive: Fitr, Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism. And of course I love praise. hope you enjoy.  
note: not beta-d except by me. I hope that everyone is still alive by the time I get this posted ;), Kc. I hope you all love this part, it even had my sister cracking up, and awing. Uncle Dirty Toes is the name of the band that one of my best friends is in, they play Celtic music.

"Think about it rationally sir, what went wrong last time?"

"I hope you're not referring to when I kissed you."

Daniel coughed on his coffee, "WHAT!"

Sam went beet red, " Uh, no."

"Wait, Sam he kissed you!" Daniel asked freaking out, " uh guys, isn't that, um I don't know, illegal!"

"Sir, I think this is where we went wrong, " Sam said pointing at Daniel.

"I agree, so let's do something about that." Jack said suspiciously.

"Uh Jack?" Daniel said, scared of the look present in Jack's eyes.

Gen. Hammond came into Sam's lab looking for the missing members of Sg1, he thought maybe they had just forgot what time the briefing was. Poor Hammond gasped when he entered.

There in front of him, Daniel was tied up, with a gag in his mouth. "Dr. Jackson!"

Gen. Hammond quickly removed the gag, and untied Daniel's hands.

"They're insane they're absolutely insane sir," Daniel said hurriedly.

"Who, who's insane?"

"Sam and Jack. He kissed her, and they left the mountain in a rush."

"What? Jack kissed Sam after they tied you up!" Asked General Hammond shocked at his officer's behavior.

"No, before, I didn't see it, but they were talking about it." Daniel said trying to explain.

"This is too much," Hammond said angrily picking up the nearest phone, "Get Major Carter and Col. O'Neill here immediately, they've left the mountain."

Sam and Jack laughed, they were already quite a distance from the base when Daniel was found.

Jack flipped on the radio. 'Will ye no come back again', by Uncle Dirty Toes, came on. Sam and Jack laughed some more.

"So where are we going sir?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not guessing." Sam said resolutely.

"Oh really? Well I'm not asking you to guess." He said before singing the lyrics to the song they were listening to.

"Will ye no come back again

Will ye no come back again

Better lo'ed ye canna be

Will ye no come back again"

Jack pulled into a drive way in the middle of no where.

"Jack, that you?" Some one called coming out of the house.

"Yep, that's me. How's farming Tim?"

"Allot better than war, I'll tell you that." Said Tim kicking a rock, and limping over to Sam and Jack. "Howdy miss, I'm Colonel Tim Planche, retired." He said offering his hand.

She shook it, " Nice to meet you, Major Samantha Carter."

"Samantha, eh?" Tim asked squinting in the sun.

"Call her Sam, " said Jack.

"Well, Sam might I say you don't look like any Major I've ever seen." Jack came over and put his arm around Sam.

"Don't listen to him, Sam, he says that to all the girls." Jack said looking Tim squarely in the eyes.

"You know I think you're right about that Jack, but enough chit chat, why don't you two come inside?" He said leading them into a nice little home. He gestured for them to sit on a sunny couch, and offered them ice tea.

"Ya' know Tim, I never drink Tea in the daytime." Jack said matter of factly.

"Right Jack, want a beer?"

"I'd love one." Jack said comfortably.

Sam sat in peace with her tea.

"So Jack, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He said throwing Jack a beer. "Wouldn't be trouble for dating a subordinate would it?"

"First of all Sam and I aren't dating, and second of all, why do assume that I'm in trouble? Can't I visit my old friends?"

"Well Jack, first of all you're awfully protective of her, and second I ain't never known you to visit others out of the kindness of your heart if they aren't in a hospital bed."

Jack nodded in agreement, "but when my friends are in the hospital, I visit them allot. Like you I visited you 3 times a week."

"Once a week, and only when you had nothing better to do on Saturday night." Tim corrected.

Sam smiled, "Sir, if I got hurt you would visit me more than that wouldn't you?" She batted her lashes.

"You've got a feisty one, Jack." Tim complimented.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sam you're too smart to get yourself hurt."

"And she's smart, hmm, this isn't one of your usually dates Jack, what happened?"

"Is it too early for me to hit him?" Jack asked towards Sam.

"So, seriously Jack, what's up?" Tim said a bit more serious.

"Well, we're just looking for a place to hide out and have a little fun for the next"  
Jack checked his watch, "oh 7 and a half hours or so."

"Fun eh? I'm fine with that, but you know I've got kids now, so keep your 'fun' pg."

Sam went beet red.

"Timothy! Sam and I are not a couple!" Jack said emphatically.

"Calm down, I was just kidding. So what did you guys have in mind?"

"Not getting captured would be nice."

"We're looking to de-stress," added Sam.

"I think I have just the game, some call it California Poker, others call it Frustration. Absolutely no thought process required." He said pulling out a card deck. "Divide the deck in half, place face up the top card of your deck in front of the other person's card. Try to do it at the same time, do it until there are five cards of each persons on the table, and if two of the cards match, cover them as fast as possible with cards from your deck. The first person with no cards picks up the side they want, and the game continues like before. It ends when one person has six cards or below." he sat down and played a practice round with Sam to show them.

"Seems simple enough." Jack said taking Tim's spot.

"Yep it is, I'm gonna go do farmer stuff. Have fun." Tim said leaving them in the living room.

Jack took a swig of his beer, " Ok, Carter let's play."

"Alright, sir, but I warn you I can be very fast."

An hour later Tim came back in to see how everything was going.

"Tim, how is that possible, she's beat me 6 times already! I can't even see the cards"  
Jack said stupefied.

"I told you I'm very quick." Sam said, ending that round. "If you'd like to play something else, I'd be ok with that."

"Yeah, good idea, hey Tim want to join us?"

"Nope, the missus just called I gotta go shopping for dinner tonight."

"Hey how is Jane anyway?" Jack asked.

"She's doing great, she's at one of her clubs right now, she couldn't be happier. Now that our youngest is finally in school she gets most of the day off, of course she misses the little Gregory terribly, but she's pretty stress free right now. I'm telling you if you ever retire from the airforce you've gotta live in the country away from city hustle and bustle. Well I'd best be going." Tim said waving for them to continue, and walking out the door.

"Hey Sam, what about it?" He asked, dealing a hand of Gin Rummy.

"What about what?" she asked arranging her hand.

"Well, a nice home in the country like this, or even my cabin up in Minnesota." Jack said discarding an ace, which Sam hastily picked up, it matched a king and queen already in her hand.

"I think you'd live well in an environment like that. You won't always be young, and the stress free lifestyle would do wonders for your health."

"I'm already old, and I'm talking about you joining me, Sam." She froze.

"Uh, well, sir. . . Jack, isn't it a bit early to be making those kind of plans?" She said continuing the game.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm not due for retirement for quite a while yet, and I guess it's unfair for me to make you wait so long. I mean you've got your entire life a head of you, and I'm just finishing mine up." Jack said looking down and picking up another card. It was the Jack that matched the ace he had first put down. He had a feeling it was the card she was waiting for. He decided he would end the game and continue their chat with out distraction.

Sam picked up the card, and won the game. "I don't mind waiting for you, sir, but we both know that retirement for either of us is not going to happen. The Sgc needs your strategic mind, and they need my brain. Neither of us can just leave, sir."

"I know, but that doesn't keep these thoughts from floating through my mind. We could have a great life together, granted we wouldn't be saving the world any more, but we could raise a family, and be normal people, taking our kids to soccer practice, and baking cookies for fundraisers."

"Jack, who else would save the world? Mckay? And who would take your spot?"

"I would not trust the fate of any world in the hands of Mckay."

"At least not unsupervised by another scientist," Sam agreed.

"Like you." Jack said fatefully.

"Jack we can't just leave our lives," Sam shook her head.

"And I can't make you promise to wait for me, we both know the cold truth of our work.  
Either of us could be dead at anytime."

"And what would Daniel do with out us?"

"Hmm go to a galaxy far far away?"

"Sir, you've got to admit you guys get along allot better than you used to."

"Yeah, Space monkey is ok. I would miss him, and Teal'c."

"I don't know about you, but saving the world, it kind of gives me a nice buzz." Sam said sitting on the couch again.

"I don't know, I think the thrill has kind of gone out of it for me, now if we were saving the galaxy, I might get the old thrill back." he said sitting next to her.  
Sam smiled, "But Sam, someday I will be at the retiring age, or I'll get myself hurt in battle, and I'll give it all up. Then there will be no rules keeping us apart." He said sincerely.

"Jack?" Sam said solemnly, "Why do you tell me to get a life, if you don't really want me to?"

"I want you to be happy, granted I'd prefer you be happy with me, but happiness is happiness, and if you can find it with some one else, than do so, and enjoy it."

"I wouldn't want to. I'd be lying if I said that I could find some one who could make me happy other than you."

"That's awfully pessimistic."

"No, it's not. I have hope, hope for the future. Things will work out. Who knows maybe we'll find alien tech that will let me have children way into my nineties, that could keep us young for hundreds of years. It's possible Jack. We can still have a future,  
where neither of us have to give up our lives for one another, and we'll both be able to be happy."

"That's quite a dream, Sam. I think I'm inclined to agree with you."

"Jack, I love you." Sam said turning toward him, "I'm willing to wait for you, don't worry, we can still have this life." she caressed his cheek.

He moved closer to her, " Don't tell Daniel this time, " he said just before kissing her.

"I promise," she said when they broke, and she kissed him again.

The door opened and Tim walked in with a bag of groceries. "Pg." he said walking into the kitchen. Sam cleared her throat, while Jack picked up the cards on the coffee table, and put them back into their box.

Tim came back into the living room, "Do you two need to be separated?" He asked, then added, " Need I remind you that this is illegal."

"I think that's what Daniel said this morning." Sam said.

"Yeah right before we tied him up." Jack added.

"Now Jack, don't get any ideas!" Tim said quickly.

"No I wouldn't do that to you, Daniel is an annoying geek whom we work with."

"Like Lieutenant Carley back in the days."

"Yeah Frank Carley, he was one annoying guy, but Daniel's not that bad. We call him Space monkey."

"Good name, does he fix things?"

"Nah, he just figured a puzzle out on our first mission together 6 years ago."

"So have you been working with Sam for six years too then?"

"No, Jack and I have only been working together for four years."

"So what's your expertise then? Bombs?" Tim asked her.

Sam smiled, "No, theoretical astrophysics."

"And that is. . . .?" Tim asked.

"worm holes, and alternate realities." Sam said simply.

"Fun, so what brings you two together? In your work I mean." Tim clarified, Jack shot him a dirty work.

"Deep space telemetry." Sam answered quickly.

"Hmm, so it's classified." Tim said completely not believing the cover story.

"Yes, but not for old friends." Jack said slyly.

"Jack how many rules are you going to break today, I think I can already list five"  
Said Tim.

"Awe, but don't you want to know?" Jack asked playfully.

"Fine, what is it?"

"We found this device called a Stargate. Daniel figured out how to use it, and it creates a worm hole and sends us to other planets." Jack said truthfully.

"I see, why it's classified." Said Tim more convinced.

"Yeah, plus there's these really bad guys. They're called the Goa'uld, and they hate our guts, they've even tried to destroy our planet, but ever time they try anything Sg1 kicks their butts."

"Hmm, I can't tell if your completely insane or telling me the truth." Tim remarked.

"Well, amazingly Jack is telling the truth, he's just not doing a very good job of it." Sam replied.

"I think Jane should be home anytime now, you'll get to meet her Sam, she's something,  
I'll tell you that."

Sam and Jack spent the rest of the day in relative peace. Jane came home and asked about them, she bought the cover story of deep space telemetry, told them they were the cutest couple she'd ever seen and wished them a happy future. When the three kids came home from School they argued and played, and listened to stories from Jack about majestic planets, and overwhelming bad odds, and all sorts of things they would usually never be told.

"Then Hathor chooses Col. O'Neill to be the host, and she lets the goa'uld go so that he can take over O'Neill's mind, but out of nowhere a zat shot is fired-" There was a bright flash. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry Jack, that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?" 


	7. Stop RUNNING!

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p8

Author: Laumae

Email: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor.

Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, haven't seen season 9 or 10

Season: 4

Sequel: Another window of oportunity p7

Rating: g

Content Warnings: none

Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.

Archive: fitr, gateworld

Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism.

And of course I love praise. hope you enjoy.

note: not beta-d except by me. sorry it's been so long, I thought that with shipper's day rolling around I better post again. I'm going to end the story very soon, I don't get scifi channel any more so there's no way for me to watch stargate. If any one has any stories that they'd like to see played out in this story, or any ideas email or pm me and I'll work it in. Also any names of characters that you'd like to see. Jway is my sister's favorite character that she's made up and Papi is short for Papillonne, which is messed up french for female butterfly. So any ideas?

""I'm sorry Jack, that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?"

"I don't know about Jack, but I think there was way too little animals in our last excursion, what do you think?" Sam asked turning to Jack.

"Ok, I know you're making fun of me Sam, but can you do it a little less obviously. I mean yes, I lost the bet that the last planet would have animal life, and it turned out that it was inhabited by thousands of gorillas, but you don't have to rub it in." Daniel said annoyed.

"Right Daniel." Said Sam and Jack simultaneously as they got up and dumped their trays.

"You thinking' of goin' to a zoo this time?" Asked Jack as they walked out of the commissary.

"Sure, why not, it's my turn isn't it?"

"I suppose it is. Let's get out of here before they realize we're up to something. Let's take the back way this time." Said Jack heading for an unused hallway. He moved a fake wall panel, and climbed the ladder behind it. Sam followed, replacing the panel. They climbed up to the surface, and came out just outside the parking lot. Sam was getting a little tired when they finally made it the fifteen floors to the surface.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Sam said crawling off of the ladder.

They got into the parking lot and took off in Jack's SUV.

It was in the middle of Summer and the Zoo sported lots of nice refreshments, like icies. Jack had a Friend of the Zoo card, so him and Sam got a discount.

"Where do you want to go first?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know, we could just walk around like normal people."

"Nah, let's go see the lions. Maybe they'll give me more ideas of how to run my team." Jack smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I think T and Daniel might have something against that." She remarked.

Jack stumbled forward as a girl from behind pushed him.

"what the!" The girl ran away. Closely fallowing her was another girl that looked just like her.

"Jwayliana! You're in trouble now! Get Back here you irresponsible little twit!" She yelled running in between Sam and Jack.

"That was weird." Said Jack, taking an interest in what was going on and following them.

The second girl quickly out ran Jwayliana grabbing her arm. Jwayliana started to pant and laughed. "Papi, you're too easy. . ."

"Give me my picture back Jway!" Papi said annoyed.

Jack had gone behind a tree and was watching them.

"Jack, it's not nice to listen to other people conversations." Sam pointed out to him.

"What picture. . ." Jway said with a false innocence, then took off running again.

Jack wanted to take off with them but Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, I was watching them!" Jack said indignantly.

"Sir, they don't need to be watched and I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate it."

"They're just kids, they wouldn't mind."

"Jack. . ."

"Fine, come along Dorothy."

They found themselves watching the lions sleep. They waited half an hour for something more exciting to happen,but the lions were still asleep.

"I can't use this!" Jack complained, getting bored.

"Sure you can, you can start implementing group naps. It's a great idea. It's not like any of us go home long enough for a good nights sleep anyway."

"I do, I always go home, it's not my fault you and Daniel don't have a life. Besides I thought I ordered you to get one."

"Not your jurisdiction sir, besides we've already talked about that." Sam said looking for some thing else to do to keep Jack amused. The fighting twins came up looking at the lions. Papi had a picture in her hand that she was putting into a purse, and Jway looked red from exhaustion. "Jack." She nodded toward the girls.

Jack looked just in time to see Jway pass out. Papi did her best to catch her, and thankfully Jack made it in time to steady both of them, but Jway was out.

"Thank you, sir. My sister has a history of poor circulation, although she's never passed out before, I guess I just pushed her too hard." Papi said worried.

Jack nodded, picking up the girl.

"Sir, we should get her to some place that's air conditioned." Sam said.

"Agreed." Jack made their way to the front of the zoo. He found the first aid building and went in.

One of the personnell greeted them, "What happened here?"

"My sister stole something from me, so I chased her to get it back, then she passed out. She has poor circulation and is recovering from an alizarov. It's been 2 years since the last cast, and her bone is getting stronger, but she still gets tired easily."

"Are these your parents?" The first aid worker asked, looking at Sam and Jack.

"No! We were just there when she passed out." Said Sam quickly.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Follow me." Said the worker leading them to a bed. Jack set down Jway. The worker pulled out some cool wet cloths, and patted the girls face and neck. After tending Jway, the worker turned towards Papi, "Are your parents in the Zoo?"

"No, but we did ride up with a friend of ours, who's an adult."

"What's her name?" The worker asked.

"Jenny Poly."

"Hey Jen." Called the worker, and a young girl in her 20's ran up. "Call Jenny Poly to First aid."


	8. Kiss me goodbye

Title: Another Window of Opportunity p9

Author: Laumae

Email: Romance, other? Sam/Jack, humor.

Spoilers: hmm, season four window of opportunity, haven't seen season 9 or 10

Season: 4

Sequel: Another window of opportunity p8

Rating: g

Content Warnings: none

Summary: Sam and Jack are stuck in a loop, and decide to have fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, titles, they belong to mgm, gekko, etc.

Archive: fitr, gateworld

Author's Note: no full fledged flames please, but I do like criticism.

And of course I love praise. hope you enjoy.

note: not beta-d except by me. sorry it's been so long, I'm hoping that this is the last part. I'm so sad that stargate is being cancelled. I'm not that big of a fan anymore, it keeps getting harder and harder for me to watch the show. anyway enjoy.

-x-

Jenny Poly was brought in and she seemed really worried at first, and then her worry subsided. After a few minutes Jway woke up.

Jenny patted the girl's hand and left to talk to Sam and Jack.

"Hey, I hear you are the ones who got her here?"

"Yeah, that's us. I'm Col. O'Neill, and this is Major Carter." Jack said shaking hands with her.

"Well, thank you very much for helping her. If anything had happened to her, her dad would kill me, she's supposed to go in for surgery in a month to correct a leg problem. Anyway I won't keep you, I'm sure you're both very busy." Jenny excused herself and went back to Papi and Jway.

Jack lead Sam out of First Aid, and to the car. He said he had become tired of the zoo. They sat in the car a couple moments.

"Where to Major?"

Sam shrugged. "Sir I am getting tired of playing around. I think we should work next loop."

Jack turned on the car, and drove back to town. They went to the park where they had taken Cassandra as a child. Jack lead Sam to a park bench and sat down.

"Let's just sit Sam, it's peaceful here."

"Sir?"

He looked at her sadly, "If this is our last loop you should call me Jack."

"Jack." She smiled, "I've really enjoyed sharing these last couple days with you."

"I have too, we should do this again sometime." He tried to joke.

"I'm going to miss this." She said looking around at the park.

"What? The park?"

She looked at him, " No, being comfortable around you." She said looking at him, and then quickly she leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'll miss it too. But I promise that we'll be together in the end." He kissed the top of her head, "That is if you'll still have me."

"I love you, Jack." She said sincerely.

"I love you too Sam." He lifted her chin, and kissed her again more passionately. There was a flash.

-x-

"I'm sorry Jack, that's just how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel said expressly.

Jack put his spoon in his mouth and looked at Sam sadly. Daniel could feel the tension in the air.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" Daniel asked. Jack nodded, and Sam began to tell Daniel about the planet, the storm and everything. It took a while to convince him, and then they went to work on how to fix it.

Everything went back to the way it was, and other than noticeable glances between Jack and Sam, they stayed the same as well.

End

Thank you all who read this, I'm sorry it took so long to finish. I hope you all enjoyed thias, and I'm also sorry that the end was so short but I really want to be done with this. ;)


End file.
